Psychosis Gun
The Psychosis Gun is a secret experimental weapon found in Perfect Dark and Perfect Dark Zero. Overview The Psychosis Gun carries 8 rounds in the magazine, and functions much like the Tranquilizer (whose model it shares). Despite this, it's actually impossible to have a full magazine under normal circumstances, as It's the only weapon that is unaffected by the two Unlimited Ammo cheats. It is also the only weapon without a secondary function (other than the unlockable weapons from Goldeneye), and the only weapon unavailable in the Combat Simulator and the Firing Range (for obvious reasons). The shots this weapon fires do no damage whatsoever, but will still cause an NPC's movement to be altered should you hit them in the arm or leg. Shooting an enemy with it will cause them to essentially "join your team", although they're very aggressive and, rather than follow you around, will generally act on their own by seeking out enemies to kill. If no enemies are nearby, the newly created ally will patiently wait by the player until more enemies are nearby. This effect can be quite valuable when used on appropriate targets, and as such there is typically one enemy in each mission who possesses unique weapons and is designed as an ideal target for the Psychosis Gun (such as the Shock Trooper with dual Falcon 2 Silenced in the first mission). The weapon's utility is presumably why the max number of rounds it will ever hold is 7, even when using the two Unlimited Ammo cheats, although this may be due to programming limitations. Though the in-game description states that "enemies and friends change places", shooting the Psychosis Gun at an ally or neutral character will not "turn them evil". If anything, it may just break scripted events for them, as it may make them stand still most of the time and do nothing else. In Perfect Dark Zero, the Psychosis Gun works differently. A psychosis dart will trigger a drug-induced stupor that blurs the target's vision for a limited amount of time. This can be extended further with another psychosis dart. Its secondary fire works exactly the same as the primary fire in Perfect Dark. Advantages In Perfect Dark Zero, the Psychosis Gun eats right through armor and directly damages the health of an enemy. In the Combat Arena, when used against a human player, their vision can become blurry, causing them to lose more health quickly. On the radar, they show up as a black dot. The Psychosis Gun strangely never causes its user to show up on enemy radar. Disadvantages The Psychosis Gun's secondary fire is useless against bots. In the story mode, the secondary fire uses up the whole clip. It also doesn't do a lot of damage and is not the best choice against a swarm of enemies, especially due to its small clip. Appearances ;Perfect Dark *Maian SOS - On the desk in the room connected to the room the player starts in. There are also two in the second lab where the Maian Ambassador is, and one more on the twin labs heading down towards the hangars. ;Perfect Dark Zero *Trinity Infiltration - Carried by some of the Trinity Research Platform guards. *Trinity Escape - Carried by some of the Trinity Research Platform guards. *Temple Surveillance - Some dataDyne soldiers carry this weapon as a last resort to stop Joanna Dark from planting the tracking device. Trivia *The Psychosis Gun in Perfect Dark has a buggy reload animation, due to the fact that this weapon is not supposed to have enough ammunition to be reloaded. *If by using Gameshark codes or other third-party methods to make an enemy wield the psychosis gun, a psychosis dart has no effect on the player, other than the dizziness that a normal tranquilizer brings. ---- Category:Perfect Dark Weapons Category:Perfect Dark Zero Weapons Category:Weapons